


I Got Your Back

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Appendicitis, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Needs a Hug, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: Jaehyunnie gets appendicitis. Taeyong is worried.aka my contribution to Jaehyun-centric tag.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 63





	I Got Your Back

  
"And done! Pack up! Thank you so much!' Jaehyun felt relief rush through him after these words. He was the last one queued for solo shots, they had a whole day of full schedule before the photoshoot. Their schedules had been insane, starting early in the morning and ending after midnights. Not that he minded it but he felt low today. He couldn't place a finger on what it was. He just felt tired and his body ached from hours of practice, trying to learn the new routine for their comeback.  
He quickly bows to the staff at the site of the photoshoot and moves to the changing rooms. The said room is loud as expected, most of the members busy with their phones although a few already left. Only Haechan and Mark were messing around in a corner on call with the rest of the NCT babies.  
He smiles as he crosses them to get his bag. A flash of pain strikes him when he bends to take his bag, making him straighten up. He tentatively moves but there is no pain anywhere other than his aching thighs and arms.  
He grabs his bag and rushes to change. He missed his bed and really wanted to just sleep for at least 5 hours tonight.

The next day Jaehyun was woken up to a panicking, running around Jungwoo and a dull throb in his abdomen. He checks the red digits flashing above his bed and groans. As much as he wanted to just sleep away he had to get up. He had only fifteen minutes till the manager picks them up as decided.  
Jaehyun rushes around the room trying not to bump into Jungwoo, the dull ache near his belly button the last thing on his busy mind.

Four hours later Jaehyun missed his bed again. The radio studio felt way too cold and the host had no new interesting questions. He let his members answer the questions, keeping to himself unless a question was directed to him specifically. He zoned out, away from the ongoing conversation his mind wandered to the ever present ache in his belly and the new comer, nausea. He wondered if he ate something bad but he barely had managed to snatch a bottle of water before leaving with others, much less breakfast.  
"Jaehyun, back to earth bro." He didn't realise how long he had zoned out until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see everyone standing up and heading to the door. He stood up and muttered an embarrassed thanks to Johnny, following him out.

The day continued sluggardly, the increasing pain in his middle moving down and side. Each room he entered just felt colder, his hands instinctively in his pockets and jacked never leaving his shoulders.  
By the time they started to practice for their comeback, he was positively shivering and moving was painful and nausea inducing.  
For a moment he wondered if he could ask Taeyong hyung to sit out the practice and immediately shot down the idea mentally. He knew it would be a living hell to survive the practice but it couldn't be helped, not when their leader was too in pain and still danced so flawlessly. So he dragged his feet to stand in formation with others and survive the wreck his body will be shortly.

After few intense hours of dancing Jaehyun regretted everything, even waking up this morning. He was hunched over; one arm wrapped around his abdomen and other on his knee. His dry retches, muffled into his hoodie were overpowered by the sounds of his members messing around. Tears escaped through his shut eyes, the dull pain had escalated to stabbing burn in his right side. He couldn't take it anymore, his mind was clouded over with pain and chills.

* * *

Taeyong laughed at Haechan's third "Oh Canada" directed to Mark in this practice alone and threw the water bottle at him. He looked at the remaining one bottle left and turns to check which member had not yet drank any water. It was important for them to not dehydrate during the long practice session and it was his responsibility as the leader to look after them. His eyes stop on his currently pink haired boyfriend, bent over right where he was when the break was called.  
Taeyong had not failed to notice how quiet the 95' line member was through out their day. Jaehyun was usually reserved and laid back but given the right atmosphere he did not hesitate in taking part in their banter. However today he was zoned out and Taeyong spotted him wincing in between when he thoughts no was paying attention.

He moved towards the younger member; barely reaching him when Jaehyun stumbled forward to his knees and retched awfully. Taeyong immediately jumped into action, putting down the bottle and rubbing the boy's sweaty back. He just registered how his boyfriend was shaking under his hands and how pale he looked. When Jaehyun finally stopped dry heaving, Taeyong moved in front of the boy and offered him some water from the bottle he had gotten for the boy. The other members had noticed and gathered around the two too.  
Jaehyun was unresponsive, only gasping and leaning his head on Taeyong's shoulder heavily. Taeyong resorted to putting the bottle against the younger's dry lips, coaxing little amount of water into him while Doyoung checked him for temperature and helped him figure out what was wrong. "He is burning up a lot. Jaehyun? Can you hear me? Tell us what's wrong, hyunie."

Taeyong's heart broke when the boy only curled up more and whimpered, little sobs escaping him. Taeyong reached down to hold his boyfriend's hand which was on his side and then it hit him. "Baby is your stomach hurting?" Jaehyun nodded into his shoulder as more tears ran down his cheeks. "Hurts. Fuck Yongie hurts too much."  
"Taeyong, make him lie down; fast." The sick boy yelped when Taeyong moved to lay him flat on the floor as Yuta crouched on his side. Yuta touched and pressed on Jaehyun's stomach making the younger cry out loud in pain. Taeyong could see the other members helplessly watching, not knowing how to help them but his sole focus was his usually calm boyfriend now on the wooden floor in pain.  
Yuta pressed on the right side of the boy making him pull away violently and curl up, body shaking.  
"We have to get him to the hospital like right fucking now."

That was all that took for everyone to snap into action, Johnny picking up Jaehyun as gently as possible and the younger members rushing off to call their manager and ready the car. The ride to the hospital was all a blur for Taeyong, who was in the backseat stroking his boyfriends back in attempts of calming him down. Taeyong was freaked out to say the least. Jaehyun was almost always strong, never the one to cry or bother anyone with his pain or worries. It took a lot of budging from Taeyong to get him to open upto him. So if Jaehyun was crying and Yuta was so nervous then it had to be something serious, worry eating up Taeyong.  
Once they reached Jaehyun was immediately taken into some room by nurses and doctor who were called ahead by the calm headed Taeil hyung.

* * *

When Jaehyun opened his eyes after probably crying himself to sleep, the first thing his mind said was hospital. His senses were evaded with the smell of disinfectant and blinding lights which he knew from their regular medical check ups. Another thing that stood out to him in his hazy state of mind was the hand holding his and fingers carding through his hair, a touch that he would recognise even in his sleep.  
"Yes we are in the hospital babe. You got appendicitis and we got you here just in time before it ruptured." The voice was a little on the unsteady side but it was his favourite. Jaehyun turns to the voice of his boyfriend and he knew he was right. His boyfriend was looking at him like he would break, unshed tears filling his eyes. "I am okay, you got me baby. You got my back. I am fine."  
Taeyong chuckled at his raspy response and put a straw to his lips. Jaehyun drank slowly, glad for the cool liquid soothing his irritated throat. "You are an idiot Jung Jaehyun. You should have told me you were unwell before, pabo. But I got you, I will always have your back, boyfriend."  
Jaehyun understood the silent 'I love you' hidden in the leader's words and his fond exasperated expression and merely smiled back.


End file.
